Moments in the life of Rachel and Noah
by curlie-angel
Summary: A Collection of Puck/Rachel One-Shots written by myself for the "Writing Buddy" Project
1. Chapter 1

**5 ways to shut up Rachel Berry**

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 2.460

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee. Only the storyline is mine =)

**The first time Noah Puckerman had made Rachel Berry speechless was when he kissed her after Glee.**

Rachel didn't want to admit it but she still had feelings for Noah – she still refused to call him Puck in her mind. She didn't admit it to anyone but she missed the time she had with him. His kisses. His smile. She even missed those awful, dirty jokes he used to tell her. But she knew that he had to be there for Quinn. And that's why she stopped thinking about him. Or at least she tried to.

It didn't work right now. She was sitting in Glee and he was sitting in front of her talking to Quinn and laughing with the others. She was starring at Noah and Quinn and wishing that she was next to him. That he loved her, kissed her, was there for her.

Rachel didn't see the look that Noah shot her because was looking down at her shoes. He missed her. He would never admit aloud but he had fallen in love with her.

Glee was out and Rachel waited for her Daddy to come pick her up. She had taken the bus this morning because her car wouldn't start and now someone had to pick her up. She didn't want to ask someone in Glee to drive her home so she had called her Daddy. She had been the first o leave Glee because she didn't want to watch Noah with Quinn. Not after today. So here she was – standing alone in the parking lot – waiting for her ride and tried not to notice how the others were looking at her. Their eyes were full of pity and in some of them she even saw a little bit of smugness. They liked seeing her sad. It made them feel superior, even if they would have never admit it. They were in Glee after all and everyone was nice in Glee. At least that was what they liked others to believe. In fact they were like every other teenager in high-school. If they didn't like something or something nothing could ever change that. No cookies, not giving others solos she clearly deserved, nothing. She had tried everything but they still didn't like her.

Even Noah didn't like her anymore. He had stopped talking to her after Quinn moved in, he didn't smile at her anymore and he even stopped looking at her.

"Rachel…" she turned around and saw Noah running towards her. What did he want? Her history notes? But he was there this morning and she saw him writing so it couldn't be that, could he?

He stopped in front of her and Rachel looked at him. Why was he here? What did he want?

"Hi No... Puck. How are you? If it's about my history notes you can have them. I wrote everything down the teacher said…"  
"Rachel…" he said again and lifted her chin with his fingers so she had to look at him.

"Oh, and you can have my Spanish notes, too. Though you're better in Spanish than me but I think that's only because our teacher wants you to clean her pool. And you know what I mean with cleaning her pool, don't you?" Rachel looked up at him and saw him smiling. Why was he smiling? And why was his head coming nearer to hers?

The next thing she noticed were his lips on hers and that he was kissing her. She looked at him – too stunned to close her eyes – and saw that his eyes were closed and she couldn't help but smile into his kiss. Now that she knew that his eyes were closed she couldn't help but fully sink into the kiss – closing her eyes, opening her mouth and teasing his tongue with hers. It felt right. It felt perfect. It was just Noah and Rachel.

They were interrupted by the ringing of Noah's cell phone and Rachel whimpered as his lips left hers. She slowly opened her eyes and bit her lip nervously. She didn't know what to say. She was too happy to think straight.

"Um… it's Quinn… I have to… um… go" Noah said and avoided looking at her. That kiss was mind-blowing. It was almost like foreplay in public. But Quinn's text was urgent and he had to go. Even if he didn't want to. He looked at her again and was taken aback by her sudden lack of words. She was Rachel Berry. She always had something to say but now she was silent and he kissed her again before going away.

**The second time Noah Puckerman had made Rachel Berry speechless was when he told her that he wanted a second chance with her.**

It had been three days since Noah had kissed her in the parking lot and Rachel couldn't stop thinking about it. She knew that it meant something but she also knew that he would stay with Quinn and didn't want her to be the "other woman". So she smiled at him whenever she saw him and was happy when he smiled back at her with that grin that said "Our kiss was amazing" and that little fact made her days happier and her smile wider whenever she saw him – even if he was with Quinn. Even if he was singing with Quinn in Glee because she saw him sneaking glances at her whenever he thought that nobody would look.

She came to Glee earlier today because Mr. Schue told them at lunch break that they needed to start earlier. She came into the room and sat down next to Quinn because that was the only available seat. Noah was standing at the piano and Rachel wondered what he was doing. The last time he stood there was when he sang Sweet Caroline to her.

"Okay… um… so I have to say something." Noah said and Rachel looked at him. What was he doing? "Quinn? You know that I want to be there for our little girl but I don't have feelings for you. I love you… but I'm not in love with you and we all know that you want to be together with Finn again."

Quinn nodded and Noah smiled. "And well… I have feelings for another girl and I think it would be unfair to keep you hanging on. I will always be there for our girl but I think that you should go back to Finn because that Dude really loves you and I should go back to…"  
Rachel stopped breathing for a second and prayed that he wouldn't say Santana right now. That would be horrible. She looked at him and he smiled at her.  
"Rachel. I should go back to Rachel because I'm head over heels for her and I can't believe that I just said that out loud." He said and Rachel smiled. He wanted to be with her. With her. She looked at him and saw him raise his eye-brown and she blushed while jumping up and running into his arms. She couldn't say anything – she was too overwhelmed.

"Speechless again, Rach? I kind of like that" Noah whispered before kissing her.

**The third time Noah Puckerman had made Rachel Berry speechless was when he told her that he gave up his pool cleaning service.**

They had been dating for a month now and Rachel was happy. Noah was a great boyfriend. He came over whenever she told him too but still had enough time to be there for Quinn and the baby. Rachel was impressed and fell even more in love with him – if that was possible because she already was head over heels in love with him.

But there was one thing that she didn't like in his life. His pool cleaning service. She knew that he had stopped sleeping with cougars after Quinn told him that she was pregnant but she still didn't like the fact that he was walking around half-naked in front of these horny housewives. But she never told him that because he needed his business to pay Quinn's bills and they weren't much jobs in Lima. So she stayed silent and decided that it didn't matter if these housewives were hot for him because he was with her, wasn't he?

He was at a house today and Rachel was bored. She had already made her homework and uploaded her video to Myspace and now she didn't know what to do. Her room was tidy, her clothes were washed and in the closet, there were no dirty dishes. Everything was done.

Rachel sighed and lay down on her bed when the door bell rang. She was kind of surprised because there was nobody that would visit her now and her Dads had a key. So who could it be?  
She opened the door and smiled when Noah stood in front of her. Wait, Noah?  
"What are you doing here? You should be cleaning a pool somewhere." Rachel said and looked at Noah.  
"Well… I quit pool cleaning." Noah said and smiled at her waiting for an answer. But Rachel couldn't talk. "And I found a new job, so don't worry. I know that you don't like that the housewives can see me half-naked and I don't want to make you upset."

Rachel smiled and hugged him. She didn't know what to say. She was just happy.

"Glad that you're happy." Noah whispered before kissing her.

**The fourth time Noah Puckerman had made Rachel Berry speechless was when he met her Dads and just didn't stop talking.**

"Noah? I want you to meet my Dads" Rachel said to him when they were dating for 3 months. They were sitting in his truck in front of her house after Glee. "I mean, we're dating and I don't want to keep them in the dark."

"Okay." Noah answered and Rachel saw him smile.  
"Thanks" She kissed him and left the truck. "Come on. Dinner must be ready by now."

"What? Now? I'm meeting them now? Like in right now?" Noah stammered and Rachel smiled.

"Yes. Come on. They're in the kitchen.", Rachel stepped out of her flats while Noah put his sneakers next to hers before she went to the kitchen – always holding her hand.  
"Dad, Daddy. I want you to meet Noah. He's my boyfriend." Rachel said and Noah gulped silently. He wasn't good with meeting the parents.

"Hello, Mr. and Mr. Berry. It's nice to meet you. I really do like your daughter." Noah started talking and Rachel just looked at him because he didn't stop talking. He told her Dads everything about him – even about Quinn and the baby. He made her speechless again even though he didn't do it intentionally.

Her Dads were as speechless and she was but they liked this boy and showed Rachel that with a smile he was welcome anytime.

**The fifth time Noah Puckerman had made Rachel Berry speechless was when he told her that he loved her.**

Another three months went by and Rachel and Noah were still together and still happy. Rachel's Dads loved Noah and he was welcome anytime. They didn't even care about a "open door" policy and Rachel was happy about that. They didn't have sex yet but they covered all the other bases. Rachel knew that she loved Noah but she hadn't told him yet. She wanted to surprise him on his birthday that was next month. A nice dinner, her saying that she loved him and then…  
"Rachel, Noah's here." She heard her Dad say and smiled. "I'm going to send him up."

Rachel opened her door and saw Noah coming up the stairs. She didn't see him since yesterday evening and she really missed him. He had to babysit his sister and couldn't sleep at her house.

"Hey…" she said and kissed him while pulling him into the room and closing the door. "It's great to see you."

"Yeah… um… Rachel… I have to tell you something." Noah said and looked at her.  
"Okay? What is it?" Rachel said and looked at him. He wouldn't break up with her would he? They were so happy… or was she just thinking they were?  
"Um.. okay… so… I wanted to wait to tell you but yesterday I realized that I should tell you now." Noah looked at her and Rachel nodded.  
"I love you, Rachel."

Rachel was speechless. He loved her? And she loved him but he didn't know it yet… she had to tell him. But when she opened her mouth no words came out so she kissed him with all the passion she had and hoped that he understood her.

**The one time that Noah Puckerman couldn't stop talking was when he met Rachel's Dads for the first time**

"Dad, Daddy. I want you to meet Noah. He's my boyfriend." Rachel said and Noah gulped silently. He wasn't good with meeting the parents.

"Hello, Mr. and Mr. Berry. It's nice to meet you. I really do like your daughter." Noah said and smiled. He wanted her Dads to like him because he liked Rachel and he knew that her Dads opinion meant a lot to her.

"I really do like your house. It's cozy and it fits to you. Oh and I think that you know my mom because we're also Jewish. I also have a little sister and a baby. And I want to take care of my baby because I don't want to be like my father and at first Quinn didn't want me to be the father but no she kind of accepted it but she still wants to give her up to adoption and Finn, my best friend, wants to name the baby Drizzle but that's a strange name and I want a Jewish name but I don't know which one yet and I really like your daughter and she was so nice the me the whole time. But I was a stupid boy because I hurt people so that they wouldn't hurt me like my father did but because of Rachel I realized that what I did was stupid and I think that I want to be with her until I die but I don't know if she wants it because of my past and maybe I can get Quinn to give me our girl but maybe then Rachel doesn't want to be with me anymore and that would be stupid because I really like her."

Noah was stopped by Rachel's hand on his and he looked around. "And oh… I've never talked that much… but it's nice to meet you."

Mr. and Mr. Berry just smiled and Rachel pulled Noah into her room.

* * *

This one shot was written for the Puckleberry Drabble-Challegen at LJ =) Read and Review please.

Jassy xox


	2. 10 Moments in the life of Puck and Rache

**10 moments in the life of Puck and Rachel**

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 1.951

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Glee. Only the storyline is mine =)

**1. Last Night - Justin Timberlake**

Slowly Rachel opened her eyes. She expected to see her reflection in the mirror of her room but when she looked around she realized that she wasn't in her room. So where was she? She sat up and groaned when everything started spinning around her. What happened? Rachel looked around and realized that she was in a boy's room. But how did she come here? And who was that guy? The last thing she remembered was that she was at Brittany's house and they were having a small Glee Club party because they won Sectionals and then… Oh Crap! It all came flooding back to her.

They were playing truth or dare and Kurt dared her to kiss Noah after Finn told everyone that he never really liked her. She knew that Kurt just wanted to make her happy again but things got out of control.

She was kissing Noah and he kissed her back and suddenly she didn't want to stop anymore. She didn't argue with him when he took her home with him. She didn't argue when they started making out. She liked it. She liked him and she knew that he had taken her virginity. But he wasn't the man to walk around with her holding hands.

**2. No Air - Glee Cast**

Rachel slowly but on her clothes so Noah wouldn't wake. She didn't want to talk to him now – not without knowing what to say. She looked for her jeans and found them lying under his shirt. Rachel slowly tip-toed over but her toe made contact with his bed-frame and she screamed out loud because it really hurt.

"What's going on?" Noah groaned and opened his eyes. What he saw made him blink again. Rachel Berry in his room putting her clothes on. He knew what happened last night but he was surprised that Rachel Berry would leave without a word.  
"I need to go home. My dads are waiting for me" Rachel said and avoided eye contact.

"Um… sure. Want me to drive you?" Noah asked and smiled at her.

"No… I think it would be better if we would talk later. When we're sure about our… feelings." Rachel whisphered.  
"Feelings? Berry, I just wanted to fuck you." Noah smirked and Rachel felt how the air left her lungs.

**3. Monsta - Culcha Candela**

Noah looked around at the party. The football team had won the last game – thanks to Kurt and his dance to "Single Ladies". He still thought it was gay to dance while playing football but they won so Kurt seemed to have a point. He looked around and saw Finn and Quinn making out at the couch. He was happy for them. After the whole baby gate drama they deserved to be happy. But he wanted to have some hot sex tonight so he kept searching but found nothing. Until she caught his eye. Rachel Berry was leaning against the counter in the kitchen with a red cup in her hand. She looked incredible tonight. Her skirt showed of her longs leg and her top was showing that she did have some boobs. While thinking about her he walked over and stood infront of her.

"Hey Berry. Wanna make out?" he asked her and she smiled.

**4. Bleeding Love (Jason Nevins Extended Remix) - Leona Lewis**

Rachel knew that she had no friends. People were intimidated by her or just thought she was crazy because she loved singing. But when she started Glee she thought that things would change now. That people wouldn't see her as the freak but as what she really was. But she was wrong. The Slushie's stopped but just because Noah Puckerman was in Glee as well and he thought that they were a team now. But that didn't mean that other people stopped picking on her. And then there was the week when she was Noah Puckermann's girlfriend and everything seemed great. But then Finn told her that he wasn't the father of Quinn's baby but Puck was the father and she was crushed. She thought that they were hones with each other. That they told each other everything. Hell, she told him things that made her blush when she just thought about them and he didn't tell her that he was going to be a father. She tried talking to him after the bomb was dropped but he ignored her and Rachel knew that it wasn't worth to try it again. He would just hurt her more. But she still loved him. And then Finn tried to make a move on her in Glee and she couldn't do it. She knew that the great Quinn now got the second boy she ever wanted but she didn't want to hurt Noah.

**5. Goodbye my lover - James Blunt**

She knew that they wouldn't be the typical high school couple but it seemed like he didn't care. He seemed happy. So she didn't know why he just broke things of yesterday evening. Everything seemed great. She really liked him and he made her forget about Finn. And now he was gone and she felt like someone had pulled a knife through her heart. She wanted to stay home this morning but then decided against it. She was stronger than that.

So when she went to school she was shocked to find out that Finn wasn't Drizzle (what a strange name) father but Noah was. And suddenly it all made sense. He left her because he knew that Quinn was going to drop the bomb.

When she walked into Glee all eyes were on her – expect Noah's. He was sitting next to Quinn holding her hand and smiling at Quinn like she used to smile at her. At then she realized that she loved him. He was her first love but he left her for his baby and she couldn't even hate him.

**6. Bodies - Robbie Williams**

She was Rachel Berry.

He was Noah Puckerman.

She was a broad way singer.

He was her partner in Spring Awakening.

Rachel Berry did it. She was a famous Broadway star like she always wanted to. Her dreams weren't dreams anymore and she felt like she was walking around on a cloud the whole day. And then there was Noah – or Puck. She was surprised when she found out that he played her male partner in Spring Awakening. She did go to high school with him but she never knew that he wanted to be on Broadway, too. Well he told her once when they were dating but after Quinn had kept the baby he told her that he needed to give that dream up and search for a job that could make him care for his daughter from the beginning.  
So now 3 years later they were together again. Even if they were only playing a part it fell real for her. She still had feelings for him and everytime they touched she felt a spark going through her body. She dreamed of him and how they would have a little family and live somewhere nice.

**7. Day N Nite - Kid Cudi**

Noah Puckermann tossed around in his bed. He couldn't sleep and didn't really know why. He could always sleep. But not today. And no, it didn't was because Rachel Berry broke up with him today. He would have broken up with her anyway. He wanted to be with Quinn, didn't he.

So why was he thinking about Berry now? About how her skin felt under his fingers, about her soft lips and she really did taste good. And her skirts – oh he shouldn't think about these. They were so short and yesterday at Glee he could see her panties. Just him. She knew what she was doing. Rachel Berry wasn't as innocent as the Glee Club thought. And Finn couldn't put up with him. Damn, that boy thought that a girl can get pregnant without sex. Berry needed a real men. Someone like him. And no, he wasn't in love with her. He just wanted to get in her pants. At least that what was he told himself while trying to sleep. And when he fell asleep he dreamed of her – not Quinn or his baby.

**8. Good girls go bad - Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester**

Rachel Berry was sitting in some Club with Quinn, Finn and Puck. She didn't know why she was here but Quinn didn't want to be alone so she came with her. She wasn't drunk yet but she certainly would be if she kept drinking like this. She was only drinking because Noah – no, Puck – kept looking at her with that look that told her "Let's get out of here and make out." The last time he looked at her like that was when they were dating for a week. And the look still got to her. It made her feel wanted. Alive.

He looked at her and winked before standing up and leaving the club. Should she follow him? She looked over at Quinn who nodded and Rachel took a deep breath. She could to this. She stood up and went outside where she saw Puck leaning against his truck.

"Hey." She said before kissing him. And when he kissed her back it felt like heaven.

**9. Girls and Boys in love - The Rumble Strips**

Rachel Berry was in love. Head over heels. Not the love she thought she had with Finn but love that made her forget everything but him. He was perfect. Sure, he swore too much but she could live with that. And it was kind of hot when he said "Fuck". He could sing and even though she never admitted it out loud she thought that he was a better singer than Finn. And he could kiss like no one else. He was perfect.

Noah Puckerman wasn't in love. Dude, he was a stud. Studs don't fall in love. That's like thinking that you could get a girl pregnant without having sex. So yeah, he liked spending his time with Rachel Berry. She was great but no he wasn't in love… or maybe he was…

**10. Crush - Glee Cast**

She was looking at him again. She was thinking about kissing him. Feeling his lips on hers. Feelings his fingers on her skin. Hearing him say that she was hot because Puck would never use the words "beautiful" or "pretty".

She didn't know why she was feeling this were. She was in love with Finn, wasn't she? Maybe it was just a little crush? Something to keep her thoughts of Finn? Nothing real. Just a little fling. Something to have fun.

But why was she dreaming about him? He came into her room and sang for her. She just heard his voice once when he sang "I wanna sex you up" but it was a great voice. She never dreamed of Finn. Not once. So why was she dreaming about Puck now? And it seemed so real. It was in the future because they had children. Children with Puck? No, that couldn't happen. Puck wasn't a family guy was he?

Oh, he caught her staring. That wasn't good. She looked away and blushed.

* * *

Read and Review please.

Jassy xox


End file.
